This project involves the response of mouse mammary preneoplastic outgrowth lines to a variety of cytostatic drugs currently used in chemotherapeutic regimens for human breast cancer. Previous experiments have demonstrated that some cytostatic drugs can be potent tumor promotors and/or carcinogens. It is the ultimate aim to determine what drugs and drug regimens inhibit both tumor formation and tumor growth.